Earthbound FOR DIEHARD JIMEL FANS!
by GhostWhispererJimel
Summary: Melinda Gordon is three months pregnant and getting married to the love of her life. But when things take a very dramatic turn for the worse, will it all go downhill until there is nothing left for Melinda to live for?
1. Fahrenheit 911

**Author's note:** This story is for the biggest Jimel fans ever! I warn you that this story may be extremely hard to get through due to it's violent and mature content. This is my most heart-breaking, gut-wrenching, love-stricken story I have yet to write. If you don't think you can handle it...walk away now. :) Enjoy!

* * *

It was just her luck! The last dress in the store on sale. She didn't have the money to pay full price, and the wedding was just days away, so she didn't have time to waste. She handed it to the cashier, along with her credit card, requesting that it should be hemmed.

"It'll cost extra." The cashier said.

"It'll be worth it." She said, with a smile.

The cashier took a quick look at her distended stomach. "I take it you want me to extend the waste line?" He asked, sarcastically.

"What gave it away?" She asked, sarcastically, as well.

He flashed her a fake smile and took the dress into the back room. She stood there, by the register, with her purse, and just waited. From behind her came the quiet crying of a baby. She turned around to see a five week old baby boy sitting in a blue and yellow striped strolled, with an outfit to match. She looked up and saw his mother, who was reaching for her son. She stopped and looked up at his mom.

"May I?" She asked.

"Of course." She smiled.

She reached down and quieted the little boy. "Wow. You're a natural. Do you have have kids?"

"Oh...no, not yet." She said, motioning to her stomach.

"How far along are you?"

"Three and a half months...well...fourteen weeks and two days." She chuckled.

She chuckled back. "Excited?"

"No...nervous."

She understood how she felt. "Do you know the sex?"

"Well, Lee was hoping for a boy-"

"Your husband?"

"My...fiance..." She chuckled, "That's kinda why I'm getting a wedding dress..." She went back to the original subject. "It's a girl." She smiled.

"Oh...I wanted a girl, too...don't get me wrong, I love Brennan...but, you know how it is...the guys want their jocks...the girls want their little princesses. Do you know what you're naming her?"

"Not yet..." She was stopped by the cashier.

"Here...hope it fits." He said, unamused, practically throwing the dress at her. They both flashed each other a fake smile and an 'evil' look. She took her dress from the cashier and started out the door.

"Oh...I'm sorry. What's your name?" She said, holding out her hand.

"Alice...Alice Buckley...and you?" She said, exchanging the gesture.

"Melinda Gordon." She smiled and started for the door again.

"Uh...Melinda?" She turned back around. "You have your whole life ahead of you...make the most of everything...please.

She nodded. "I will." And with that, she finally walked out of the building.

* * *

She got out of her cat and hurried into her store. She flipped on the lights and locked the door. She rushed to the back of the store and hung up her dress. She looked at the dress and breathed in the reality of everything. She was startled by a knock on the door. She turned the corner to the front of the store, and saw a very chilly Lee, holding a non-fat caramel frappachino and a decaf mocha latte...double foam, of course. She rushed over and unlocked the door.

"Baby, it's freezing out there!" She let him in and brushed the snow off his jacket. "Why aren't you at work?" He set the coffees down and put his hands on Melinda's shoulders.

"I like to say 'Hi' to my fiance every forty-eight hours." He said, jokingly. He rubbed his hand on her cheek and gave her a kiss. "How you feelin'?" he asked, still rubbing her cheek.

"Better..." She had been feeling sick for weeks, and she was glad that she finally feeling better. "Did you get the rings?" She asked, excitedly.

"Picked 'em up this morning." He smiled. She responded by throwing her arms around his neck and started crying hysterically.

"Why are you crying, babe?" He asked, chuckling.

"Because..." She said, weeping and wiping her tears. "...It really means a lot to me that you're still around...After everything we've been through...no one's stood by me like this before; not even my mom...so this day is really important to me."

He smiled, admirably. "Babe...it's just as important to me..." He lifted her head and looked her in the eyes. "How often does a guy like me get lucky enough to be with a girl like you? You are worth everything we've been through...and more...there's no doubt in my mind." He looked at her, and watched her smile. "It's those hormones again, isn't it?" He chuckled.

"Probably." She chuckled, too. "Anyway, you gotta go back to work. The chief is taking these days out of your paternity leave, and I'll kinda need you then."

"I planned on it, but I gotta pick up something from the house...Hey, did you get your dress?"

"Yeah...It's in the back." Lee started walking to the back of the store. "Woah! Woah! Woah! I don't think so!" She said, blocking his way.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to see the dress until I walk down the aisle!"

"Says who?"

"Says me...and there's nothing you can do about it." She grinned.

"Oh really?" He asked, grinning. He walked closer to Melinda and reached his arms out to tickled her.

"Lee, please...please wait until the wedding."

"But I want to see you in it."

"Lee.."

"Okay...okay." He smiled. "I'll wait." He gave her a kiss and picked up his coffee. "I'll call you when I get back to work." He headed out the door and opened it slightly."...I love you." He said, his voice breaking. He didn't say it too often, but he really did love her. She didn't say it back, though. She just smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

"Okay...have a nice day." Melinda called out to her customer, who was just leaving. She took another look at her phone, waiting for Lee to call. He had left the store about an hour before, so it seemed a little peculiar. It was getting dark, anyway, so she headed back home. She grabbed her keys, turned off the light and locked the door. She took another look at her phone; still nothing. She got in her car and drove off. About two streets away from her house, a line of police cars stopped her. She got out of her car and walked over to the police officers.

"Excuse me...what's going on?"

"Don't you smell the smoke? House fire."

Melinda was shocked. "W-w-what! W-what address is it!"

"Not sure. But-"

Melinda ignored the officer and ran past the yellow tape. The officers chased after her but couldn't keep up. She made it to her street and stopped dead in her tracks. She started at her house and watched the flames grow bigger and bigger. Her mouth was gaped open and tears began welling up in her.

"LEE!" She screamed into the night.

* * *

**Author's note:** :'( More chaps coming. Don't worry, if this wasn't enough for you...it only gets more dramatic from here on out. Review.


	2. The time has come

"Lee!" She screamed, again. She watched as the roof began to cave in. Just as the officers were going to grab Melinda, she ran closer to the house, unaware of their presence, leaving them standing in the road. "Lee!" She screamed out, harder this time. She ran closer to the house, and felt a slight tug on her arm. She turned around to see a young firefighter holding her back.

"Ma'am, I'm gonna ask you to step back behind the tape."

"But, that's-that's my house! My-my fiance is in there!"

"No one has been found yet, ma'am."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. My guys found a dog and that's it."

"...A...A black and white border collie?"

"...Yeah...your's?"

"My fiance's...h-his name was Alister..."

"...Well...we'll go in once the area is stable."

"But-but the roof is coming down!"

"That doesn't mean we won't find someone."

"Please...you have to find him...we're getting married in two days! I...I'm having his child...please...please find him..."

His heart was breaking for Melinda. "...I'll-I'll go in there...I'll find him...I promise you." Melinda just kept on crying. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked her in the eyes. "Hey...I'll find him...and I'll get him out alive." He said, trying to reassure her. She just kept crying and walked away from him. He looked at her solemnly and just stood there for a moment, feeling incredibly bad for her. He turned to another firefighter and tapped him on the shoulder. "Noah...I'm goin' in."

"What! Clancy, you're insane! The building's unstable; you can't go in!"

"...Watch me." He put on his helmet and ran, full-speed, into the building.

Melinda stood there for several minutes, waiting to see her fiance again. Melinda did nothing but wait and cry. After around ten minutes, she watched in awe as she saw Lee being carried out of the house, just seconds before the house fell in completely. She ran over to him when he was being placed on the gurney, but she was pushed away.

"I owe you." She said to the young firefighter.

"...No you don't." He said, with a smile. She continued to cry as she watched him carry Lee into the ambulance, and she watched as they drove away.

* * *

Melinda sat in the chair next to Lee's hospital bed. She laid there, sleeping, with her head on his chest. She awoke and looked at the clock. 2:15 a.m. It was dark and rainy, and Melinda was unbelievably tired. Slowly, Lee awoke to Melinda's solemn face.

"...Babe..." He said, smiling. He lifted his arm to stroke her face, but Melinda put her hands on his to stop him.

"Don't!...Uh...you damaged some...nerves in your arms. Just...stay still."

"Okay...A-as long as I can still look at you." He smiled and started laughing, and then groaned at the pain. "Oh god. Ugh...I think I'm worth more dead than alive."

"Don't say that...You mean too much to me to have to hear you talk like that."

"I know. I know...Babe...we gotta postpone the wedding."

"Yeah...just until you're better." She said, smiling.

"Yeah, or until I'm dead."

"Lee!"

"What? I-I think we could make this work...e-even if I die. I could see you, you could see me...and we could make beautiful ghost children." He laughed.

"It wouldn't work that way."

"Why not? What good is this gift if you can't benefit yourself?"

"I bring people peace..._that _benefits me. It puts my mind at ease knowing that their souls aren't stuck here anymore."

"Yeah, but I don't need to be at peace... I need to be with you."

"...And what about our daughter? What if she doesn't get the gift?...What would her life be like without a dad? I know exactly what it would be like, Lee, because I've been there before... And it sucks...it really...really sucks. I don't want her to go through that...I won't let her...so...you're not going to die...not now."

"...Okay...okay, I...I won't die...So what about you? Where are you going to stay?...I mean you could stay with my parents-"

"You're parents hate me."

"They don't hate you."

"They think I'm a freak."

"Babe, they just don't understand you."

"No one does."

"I do...What about your mom?"

"Hell no."

"Right...stupid question. What about my brother?"

"He's still on vacation...his honeymoon."

"...His second?"

"His fourth."

"...Oh...I don't know, babe...Red cross or my folks...you're pick."

"On second thought, you're free to die...'cuz your parents will annoy me to death and then we can spend the afterlife together." She said, jokingly. "I'm gonna get something to drink. Do you want anything?"

"No, I'm good. Just hurry back."

Melinda smiled and got up from the chair. She leaned down and kissed Lee passionately. She smiled, and started her way down the hallway. She found a vending machine, nearby, and put in a dollar. Then she heard a woman on the P.A system. "Dr. Sutphen to room 425, Code ICD-9. Dr. Sutphen to room 425, Code ICD-9." She didn't know what a code ICD-9 was, but she knew that 425 was Lee's room number. Suddenly, she heard a commotion down the hallway. She ran back down the hallway, leaving her soda in the slot of the vending machine. When she got back into the hospital room, she saw two doctors and three nurses working on Lee. His heart monitor was beeping out of control, and she couldn't do anything but stand in shock. She watched as the doctors and nurses called out orders, and watched as Lee laid there convulsing.

"What's going on?" She asked, terrified. No one answered her. "That is my fiance! Now I want someone to answer me, dammit! What is going on!"

"He's having a seizure. I'm going to have to ask you to leave, please." A nurse said.

Melinda hesitantly let the room, closing the door behind her. She peered through the window of the doors to see what was going on. She was so scared; it was one of the scariest things she had ever seen in her life. Then, from behind her, was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was, but no one was there. She looked down both ends of the hallway, and still on one. When she turned back around, she heard the monotonous beep of the heart monitor, and watched as the doctors and nurse stopped working on Lee. Again, she felt the tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Lee, standing next to her, his eyes watering. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice breaking. Melinda just stood there, in utter shock.

* * *

**Author's note: **Just so you know, this is the rising action of the story, so it's getting more intense. Review :)


	3. I can't

**Author's note:** Sorry, it took so long to UL. :/ Chapter 4 will be up shortly.

* * *

Melinda laid on the couch, rolled up in a blanket. Her puffy, her nose red, her cheeks tear-stained. She was a mess. From the right, walked in Lee's mother, Joan. She walked in with a proud smiles on her face, although her eyes showed depression.

"I'm so glad you decided to stay with us... I know how hard this must be for you." She said, sitting in the chair next to the couch. "...He really loved you, you know...you're all he ever talked about." She changed the subject, realizing that Melinda wasn't going to talk about it. "Would you like me to get you anything? Tea, coffee, water?" She asked, getting up.

"...S-some tea would be nice." She said, with sadness, evident in her voice. Joan nodded and walked into the kitchen. Melinda lifted the covers, and looked at her stomach. She put her hands there and started to talk. "I'm...so sorry, little one...you know, your daddy..._really _loved you...He was so excited about meeting you...You know...the other night I had this dream...that you were born and your daddy was holding you in his arms...He was so happy...He cried...A lot of men don't cry...but you're daddy was different...he had this...this big cuddly side...and I loved that...He was strong and brave...and he was caring...and smart...he loved to laugh...he was a good listener...and...He had this big heart that couldn't do anything but love...I'm so sorry you won't get to see that...I really am...but no matter what...I'll be there to love you...and care for you...I'll just...be there...I promise you." Se said, crying.

Joan walked back in, placing the cup on the table without saying anything, and walked away. Melinda stared at the cup. She picked it up with shaky hands and yelled out in frustration when she spilled the tea on the coffee table. She got up and walked toward the kitchen. She stopped and hid behind the wall when she heard Joan and her husband, Daniel, talking.

"I can't believe he trusted her to be the executor! She's a freak! For all we know, she'll put a...a curse on us at the funeral!" Joan cried out, furiously.

"Yeah, or maybe possess us with voodoo dolls." Daniel laughed.

"I don't know what's wrong with that boy! Why he would have the brains to pick a psycho like her to get married to! And offspring! I don't know what possessed him to believe that knocking her up was a good idea! God knows what's going to happen to the kid when it's born!"

"It'll probably be born blind, deaf, and dumb...or maybe it'll look like Quasimodo...then it'll have the same personality as it's mother." They both laughed, hysterically.

Melinda backed away, slowly, crying as she walked into the room she was staying in. She slammed the door and, slowly, fell to the ground. She picked up the lamp, sitting on the nightstand and threw it against the wall, making it shatter to hundreds of pieces. She closed her eyes and cried out. Suddenly, she felt something by her face. She opened her eyes to see a not-so-living Alister, trying to lick away her tears. She looked up to see Lee, petting his beloved pet. "They never told me he died in the fire...did you know?" Melinda nodded. He chuckled. "It's ironic."

"What is?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"...Had I not gone back to the house...I wouldn't have damaged my nerves or strained my heart...Before I left...to go to your store...Alister kept begging me to let him out...And I didn't do it 'cuz I let him out that morning...I guess animals really can sense danger...Anyway...that's not the funn part...I went back to the house to get the rings...'cuz, we couldn't get married without them...but...now it doesn't matter 'cuz I'm dead...funny how life works, right?" Melinda said nothing. "Do...do you remember...the first time we met?"

"How could I forget? You came walking into the store...covered in sweat..." She laughed. "And you tackled the guy that tried to steal from my store..."

"I beat the crap out of him." He laughed.

"...Yeah...for a two dollar art deco ring...I lost that ring in inventory a week later." They both laughed.

"What about our first kiss?" He asked, kneeling and looking Melinda in the eyes.

"...Carnaby square...it was pouring rain...and...we were walking back from our first date...the two of us...one umbrella...and...a little bit of magic." She said, biting her lip.

"What about when we conceived?"

"Let's not get into that." They laughed.

"And when I proposed?" Melinda bursted into laughter.

"You had me running all over the place! You sent me on that scavenger hunt to look for my birthday present...turns out it was a ring...A lot of memories..." She smiled.

"Or maybe not enough."

''What?"

"...We haven't done anything together...I-I wanted to marry you! I wanted to watch the baby grow up...I-I wanted to be the unfair parent that wouldn't let the kids do anything. My life just started..and it has to end?...It's not fair."

"...I know that...but...life has to go on."

"My life can't go on without you!...And that doesn't mean anything because it's already over...but you can't tell me that your life will go on without me."

"...It has to and it will...M-my heart will ache everyday..and I will think about you everyday...and our daughter will talk about you...and she will look up to you. Not just because of your job, but because of who you are!...There will always be a place in my heart for you, Lee."

"I can't...just leave. You expect me to leave all this behind? We didn't even get to name the baby-"

"Alice."

"...Wh-what?"

"Her name's Alice. I didn't get a chance to tell you...I-I wanted to name her Alice..."

"Why'd you pick that?"

"I...I met someone who told me what life has to offer. She told me to make the most of everything, and I didn't listen to her. I...I have to teach that to her...to Alice."

"...I like that...Alice." He smiled.

"Look...I'm sorry, but you still have to cross over."

"I can't!" He said, screaming so loud that he scared Melinda. "I...I don't want to miss everything..." He said, beginning to whisper.

"...There's nothing that we can do about it."

"There has to be!"

"There isn't."

"...You can't live without me...your a mess...you-you need me."

"Stop making excuses to stay, Lee."

"They're not excuses, this is how I really feel!"

"Lee...Don't...do this to me."

"Do what?"

"Torture me!...It's not fair that you had to die, it's not fair that you can't see our baby, and it's not fair that I have to live without you! I get it! But you got the easier out, Lee! You have a chance to be at peace!...But I'm the one who has to live alone! I'm the one that has to find a new home, for our baby, and I'm the one who has to hear our daughter ask me, everyday and every night...when her dad is coming home!"

"Melinda...I don't know what to do...I love you Melinda, but you gotta tell me what to do!"

"...You need to cross over."

"Anything but that...I'm sorry...but I can't cross over...I won't..." Melinda looked at Lee, solemnly, and he looked at her with remorse. She watched, as he and Alister disappeared. She was left in the room alone. She lied on the ground and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Author's note:** :'( More Jim on it's way. And things get really intense toward the end of chapter 5, so keep your eyes open. :)


	4. Wild offer

**Author's note:** :) You've all been waiting very patiently for some more Jimel action, well, here it is! Go nuts!

* * *

Melinda put her key in the lock to the door of her antique shop. She struggled to get it in the keyhole because she still had shaky hands. The key slipped out of her hand and onto the floor and she grunted out in frustration. She held the bottom of her stomach and struggled to bend down and get it. Before she could pick it up, another hand reached down and grabbed it. She looked up and saw a very familiar face.

"Don't worry...Keys are my worst enemy, too." The stranger said, handing her the keys. She took the keys and gave the man an unsure look.

"...Thanks...Uh-"

"Jim...Jim Clancy."

"Melinda Gordon." She turned away from him and opened the door.

"Uh...I stopped by here earlier, but you weren't here...so I assumed you weren't going to open up."

"Oh no. I'm always here. I'll be working here until I'm dead." She said, walking inside.

"Oh? You love your job that much?" He asked, following her inside.

"Well...not really. Yeah, I love my job, but I gotta get paid, too. If I don't, I can't support my baby."

"Right...because...your fiance can't."

Melinda froze. "H-how did you-"

"Sorry, uh...I work at the fire station across the square and-"

"-Wait...I know you...you...you saved my fiance's life." She said, pointing to him.

"Well, I don't think it mattered...he died the next morning." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"You heard?"

"...Yeah...look the reason I came down here... was to give you this." He pulled his right hand out of his pocket and held his hand out to her, revealing two golden, soot-covered rings. Melinda's eyes began to water. "He had them in his hand when I found him. I had to...pry his fingers open to get to them. He-he kept telling me that you have to have them...that you have to see them." She slowly put her hands out to grab them. "What are they for?"

"They...these were the rings...for our wedding..." She said, her voice breaking. "We...we made a deal that...I wouldn't see the rings until the wedding, and he couldn't see my dress until the wedding." She wiped away the tear that was about to fall from her eye. "You came down here for this?"

"...That...and I gotta get a present for my mom's birthday...And she's always wanted to buy something from here...but I have no idea what to get."

Melinda nodded. "Okay." She closed her hand and put the rings in her pocket. She motioned for him to follow her to the back of the store. "Here is some stuff that I just did in inventory, but haven't put on display yet."

He looked to his left and saw Melinda's dress hanging up.

"Is...is that your wedding dress?"

"It was, but I guess I'll just sell it...or return it, or something..."

"...Look, I'm sorry."

"For?"

"For prying? For getting myself involved in your business...for...putting myself in places I don't belong."

"...I...it's fine...I have to vent...that's part of grieving...and to be honest, I have no one to talk to anymore...so...pry away."

"...Really?...You have...no one?"

"Not until Alice is born."

"...Is...is this your first time dealing with a loss?"

"No...my grandmother died when I was in high school...A-and my dad...never mind."

"No...what?"

"...He...left...when I was nine." She said, lowering her head. "He would leave and come back every once in a while for about two years...and one day...he just...never came back."

He walked closer to Melinda and put his hand on her shoulder to console her. "My...my dad died...a couple years ago.." He said, to get her to relate with him. "We were really close."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be...I just...I know what it's like...to feel alone."

After a few long seconds of silence, Melinda broke the tension. "Um...What about this?" She said, holding up a necklace. "Antique: Art Deco platinum. European cut diamond and pearl necklace. Elegant, lustrous spheres, strong between diamond clusters with a perfectly formed tear-drop pearl just hanging from the strand."

"Wow...you know you're stuff." He said, not in the least bit surprised.

"I get around." She said, teasing him.

"It's perfect."

"How so?"

"My dad gave one to my mom about...Twenty years ago, for Christmas. She wore it everywhere...Anyway, one of the jewels came off a couple years ago...she took it to the jewelers...and the place was robbed...they never found it. She was real devastated...I know it's just a necklace, but my dad gave it to her...and it meant a lot."

"That's so sweet."

"...Anyway... How much?"

"No charge."

"What?"

"I-It's the least I can do for you...after you saved Lee."

"...No...I was just doing my job."

"No you weren't...I heard that other guy you were working with...He said you weren't allowed in...So what was that?"

"I know loss...And I didn't want anyone else to go through that...especially not you...not now."

"...Thanks."

"I can't just take it...let me...pay you in some way, please."

"You don't have to."

"...1,100? 1,800? How 'bout a place to stay?" Melinda's eyes opened wide. "...Just...till the baby's born? I know I probably shouldn't be doing this now, but...Please...take my offer...as it stands." Melinda said nothing. "You said it yourself, you have no one left...and to be honest..." Jim trailed off.

"What?"

"I..I shouldn't-"

"Shouldn't what?"

"I...find myself...very attracted to you, Melinda...and I know I shouldn't be doing this with all that's going on for you right now, but...Please...Just till you get back on your feet?"

Melinda was stunned. She didn't know what else to say. "I...I can't pay rent." She whispered, trying to make excuses from her own fear.

"You don't have to. I can manage us both." Jim tried not to push it. He already felt bad enough about opening his mouth. He didn't want to put Melinda through any more pain.

"...I...I need to think about it." She said, trying not to hurt Jim's feelings.

"...Okay."

"Please...just take it and go?"

"...Yeah..." He picked up the necklace, and headed out the door. "You know where to find me." Melinda said nothing. Melinda looked back at her wedding dress and started to cry.

"Oh, my god...What do I do now?"

* * *

**Author's note: **Keep an eye out for Chapter 5...It's a real heart-breaker...Big shocker at the end. Try and guess what it is. You won't find out till Chapter 6. Review. :)


	5. Epitaphs and Eulogies

**Author's note:** Here it is. I've been having a lot of people telling me that my story is making them cry...that means I'm doing my job. It's only gonna get worse from here on out.

* * *

Melinda held her dress in her hand, keeping it from dragging on the floor when she walked into the funeral home. She stared at the ground and listened to the organs playing. She sat in the first pew and stared straight ahead. She saw, in front of her, a picture of Lee. She remembered when she took that picture. It was when she told him thst she was pregnant with Alice. She remembered back to how happy they were then, and how good life seemed. She looked back down, trying to hide her tears. She was startled when she heard someone next to her.

"Megs?" A solemn voice called. 'Megs' was Melinda's nickname in college. Melinda looked up and saw Lee's brother Josh, his wife Brianna, and their four-year-old son, Joey. Melinda got up and threw her arms around Josh's neck. "I'm so sorry." He said, crying.

"How'd you find out?"

"His buddies called us when we were on the cruise...we rushed right over. Are _you_ okay? Where are you staying?" He asked, wiping his tears.

"...I was staying with your parents, but...I think I've over-stayed my welcome." She turned her attention to Joey. "Hey little buddy. How you doing?" She said, brushing her fingers through his charcoal black hair. He smiled and gave her a thumbs up. "He still isn't talking?" She asked Josh.

"Nope...It's just the autism, though."

"He doesn't know what's going on yet...does he?" He shook his head.

"He'll figure it out eventually."

"Uncle Lee's busy." Joey announced.

"...Why do you say that?" Melinda asked.

Josh butted in. "W-when he called us the other day, he told us he's be really busy...'cuz of the wedding..." He trailed off. " Anyway... I think they're about to begin the service." Melinda gave Josh, Brianna, and Joey a hug goodbye, and sat back down. After twenty five minutes, Joan was asked to speak. She stood by the podium with glossy eyes and tears running down her face.

"L...Lee...was my son...My youngest son. He and his twin brother...they were my life...My everything...He was a very wise man...Grandview's finest...And a very respected man...He was going to make a difference...start a new life...a family..." Just then, Lee appeared right next to his mom. "...He had so much life to live...and so much love to give...If anyone wished he was still alive...I can assure you that it's me." Melinda looked at Lee, who's eyes were wide open. She looked at him confused, as he shook his head. "A mother...protects her children...and I'm sorry I couldn't..." Her voice began to break. "I-I'm sure his...late fiance wants to speak...Melinda?" Melinda looked at Lee again. He nodded his head. She got up and walked over to the podium. Joan held out her hand to Melinda, but she didn't return the gesture.

Melinda stood at the podium, a moment, too over-come to speak. "S...sometimes...I question the idea of a wake ceremony...It-It's just...for loved ones to pay their respects...to the dead...Everyone in this room is either a friend or family of Lee's...Who in this room does not respect my fiance?" The room was silent. "Exactly...And how many of you actually spent all morning deciding if you were gonna come or not?" Almost everyone in the room raised their hand. "So then...why are we here? I had to drag myself out of the house this morning to come...as torn as I am...I decided not to stay in bed all day...Because I didn't want anyone making a big deal about how his fiance wouldn't show up to his wake...That doesn't mean I don't respect him...and it doesn't mean I don't love him...because I do...more than anyone in this room...A-and...you never really stop loving someone...you just learn to try to live without them..." She began trailing off, as tears formed in her eyes. She looked at Josh who looked as if he was crying too. "I...I'm overcome." She said, quietly, as she began walking back to her seat. Before she could sit down, she saw Lee standing outside. He motioned for her to follow him outside, and she did what was asked.

"Are you okay?" He said, a little freaked out. She didn't answer. She put her hands to her face to wipe away her tears. Lee noticed that her hands were still shaky. "Oh...that's my fault isn't it?"

"What is?"

"Your hands...I damaged the nerves in my arms and hands and...well...I'm attached to you...now you feel everything I feel."

"I feel...disappointment..."

"Because I promised you we'd be together forever..."

"And...I feel...anger."

"...Yeah..."

"Why are you angry?"

"Someone..._really_ betrayed my trust..."

"Who?" Lee didn't answer. Instead, he disappeared. Melinda looked in the window of the funeral home and saw Lee, who reappeared next to his mother.

"Melinda?" She heard a voice call from behind her. She turned around and saw her mother, Beth.

"Mom..."

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry." Beth walked up to Melinda and gave her a hug. Melinda couldn't resist. She put her arms around her mother and broke down in tears. "Andrea called me this morning. Are you okay, honey?"

"Of course not."

"You didn't call me when your house burned down?"

"I-I'm sorry. I-I had other things going on, all kinds of bills to pay-"

"It's okay...Really, it's alright."

Melinda looked her mother in the eyes and broke down. "I don't know what to do, Mom. I'm so lost without him."

Melinda and Beth hugged again, and remained that way for a very long time.

* * *

The funeral was the next week. Melinda was the first to arrive, and the last one that wanted to be there. Melinda winced when she heard the thunder rolling. It was quite close, so she knew it was going to rain very soon. Josh, Brianna and Joey were the next ones to arrive. They stayed right next to Melinda. Just before they were about to begin the burial, Melinda noticed a late guest had arrived. To her surprise, it was Jim. She looked at him and smiled. She was glad that he was there; to comfort her no doubt. Tears fell down Melinda's face as they began the burial.

Joey grabbed Brianna's hand and started crying. "Mom, how come? Why are they burying Uncle Lee? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?"

"He's gone, baby." Brianna said, holding back her tears.

"They can't! I don't like it. Uncle Lee said he has lots of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up!"

Brianna broke down and started crying. She leaned down and hugged her son. "Joey..."

"Stop them, mommy! Uncle Lee needs to do his work! He told me!"

Melinda couldn't handle it all. She began breaking down as well.

''Why are you burying uncle Lee, mommy? Why? Uncle Lee, WAKE UP!" Joey began screaming and crying, and Melinda felt the same way inside; Melinda's heart sank. She looked up and saw that it was beginning to rain. Melinda just kept crying harder and harder. Melinda began feeling hot. She then, heard a rushing sound. She began feeling dizzy and started seeing stomach began twisting and turning, and Melinda noticed her vision began to fade. Then...all the pain went away. For a split second, everything seemed to be frozen. Melinda looked around and saw the sad faces of everyone at the funeral. Suddenly, all the pain came back in an instant. Then, Melinda couldn't see, speak, or breathe. Within another instant Melinda's body made hard contact with the ground, as she lay on the ground, unconscious.

* * *

**Author's note:** :O Don't stop now. Chapter 7 is a heart-breaker. Hang in there! Review :)


	6. One's company, too

**Author's note: **This chapter is a real heart-breaker too. Good luck.

* * *

Melinda awoke, only to find herself in a quiet, bright hospital room. Her eyes zig zaged across the room, as she tried to assess the situation. One of the things she had noticed was that she felt as if she were breathing through a straw Mainly, because she had an intubation tube lodged in her windpipe. When she noticed this, she began to panic. She reached for the pipe and began to pull it out; to no avail. When she pulled on the pipe, she began to choke, and she couldn't choke because she wasn't breathing on her own. Suddenly, she felt another hand on hers. She looked to her left and saw, a very tired, frazzled-looking, Jim who was still wearing his suit from the funeral.

"Hey, hey, hey...it's alright. Okay, calm down." His soft voice quieted her. "I'm gonna take this tube out, okay? When I tell you, I want you to breathe out, okay?" She nodded her head slightly to show Jim that she understood him. "Okay...breathe." With no trouble, Jim removed the tube."...You okay?" He asked, worried.

"W-w-w-where's-where's my h-husband?" She asked, weakly.

"Your...fiance?...Melinda he's...dead."

Melinda couldn't believe him. "...No...He...he can't be. He was...he was just...here."

"No, Melinda...he wasn't."

"...You're lying. You're lying!" She said, furiously. She reached over to call a nurse in.

"Melinda... wish I were."

"What's the matter, ?" Asked the nurse that had just walked in.

"Get him out of here...I don't want him in here! I want him to go away!" She screamed.

"If you're upsetting the patient, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Just give me two minutes." He pleaded.

"Sir, I-"

"She's disoriented...please..."

"..._Two_ minutes." She said, as she walked out of the room. Jim closed the door and sat down next to Melinda.

"I don't...want you in here." She said, through clenched teeth.

"Melinda...Mel...listen to me. Lee...is gone. He died in the house fire."

"You're...lying!"

"Melinda...he's been dead for over three weeks...Try to remember." Melinda closed her eyes and, suddenly, remembered everything that had happened. Melinda raised her head and began crying. "So...what's wrong with me?"

"The doctors are still running tests."

"No one's here for me...is there?"

"Uh...Your mom's here."

"And Lee's parents?" Jim shook his head. Melinda sighed. "I guess I know where I stand with them."

"Oh..Lee's brother is here, too. Him and his wife and kid."

Just then, Melinda's practitioner walked in.

"? We did some blood work, and your results just came in."

"So...what is it?"

"We need to do one more test to be sure...but we think you had, what we call an ''ectopic pregnancy' which was caused by a _severe _ case of toxemia."

"Can we please speak English?"

"...You miscarried, Melinda...it was brought on by an extreme amount of stress and an elevated blood pressure level."

"I...I lost the baby? Are...are you saying I killed Alice!" She said, ferociously.

"Not intentionally...but, yes..." Melinda began bursting into tears.

"I'm going to refer you to a gynecologist. She'll examine you to see if there is any tissue from the pregnancy remaining in the womb. A-an ultrasound scan is usually advised to avoid heavy bleeding and prevent a possible infection of the uterus. Then she'll perform a dilatation and curettage."

"Surgery." Jim stated.

"Yes...An alternative to surgery is a medical evacuation that uses tablets to cause the womb to contract and empty itself. The success rate of a medical evacuation in completely emptying the uterus is slightly less than the surgical approach, but it _is_ an option for some women." Melinda said nothing, and just continued crying. "I'll give you two a moment." With that, she walked out of the room.

"Mel...Are you okay?"

"...No...I lost my house, I lost my dogs, I lost my fiance...and I lost my baby." Her voice began to break." On the bright side, now that I'm note pregnant, I don't hae to worry about threatening her life if I kill myself."

"Mel-"

"No! I'm tired of...everything...I just want it all to go away."

"You really think that's a smart idea?"

"...Now that I've lost everything. I don't have to think about whether I make god or bad decisions...I don't have to worry about consequences...and I certainly don't have to wonder when my last day will be."

"Don't talk like that!" Jim screamed. Melinda was stunned. "I've lost a lot in my life, too, you know! I watched my brother die...right in front of me!...My dad and i went through hell his last few years because I couldn't...aspire to what he wanted me to be! I had to support my mom when my dad got sick! Our house was foreclosed...Three times...three different houses! I've never had a single constant in my life! You're the first thing in my life that has made me feel like I'm worth something, so I'm not about to let you throw it away because you're having it hard!"

"...Jim...I...I didn't know...I'm sorry."

"...No..._I'm_ sorry...I've had years to egt over all of this, and maybe my heart hasn't fully healed, but...you've got all this being thrown at you in the course of less than a month."

"But you're right...Life's hard...And..ever since Lee died...everything's been so confusing to me... Just because you can't say something doesn't mean you don't want to, you can want to very much. You can be with a person and be happy with them and not love them. And you can love somebody and not want to be with them...You don't need... to love someone... to want them. Now that's frustrating, when what your brain tells you you want and what you actually want don't match up. It's exhausting. And, well, it's complicated. But that's life. And life... sucks...As for your offer...I'm afraid I'll have to pass. For now...my mom seems like she's trying to make amends...I'll see where it goes from there."

"..Okay...but just to let you know, my offer...still stands. For as long as you need. Time can't heal a broken heart...but someone else might be able to..But...one thing...Next Friday...I, uh...was gonna make a reservation to this restaurant...would you...like to go...a-as friends?"

"...Just friends?"

"Yeah."

"...You got it, Clancy." Jim smiled and started out the door.

"Oh...If you need a shoulder...I'm there."

"...Thanks." And with that, Jim was gone. And just as he left, Lee appeared.

"What was _that_?"

"What?"

"Did...did you just set a date?"

"It's not a date...we're just friends, Lee... He's the only one that's her for me right now.''

"But babe..._I'm_ here."

"But you're the cause of my pain...please Lee, I am begging you...go into the light."

"Not while you're like this."

"...Lee, I'll be fine."

" _'Fine'! _You just talked about killing yourself! You know I'm not going to let you do that!"

"...I'm not going to...I'm talking out of fear, Lee...I don't mean it..."

''I'm the one putting you under stress...and that killed our baby."

"And you're still putting me through it...Lee, please."

"Melinda...Beg all you want, but I'm not crossing over." Before Melinda could say anything else, Lee was gone.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yeah, that's right, I did it. Anyway, Chapter 7 is the big Melinda and Jim moment. The "make-it-or-break-it'' moment. Review.


	7. Redemption

**Author's note:** This chapter was really fun and exciting to write. It is definitely my favorite of the whole story. This, I think, would be considered the climax, so it's going to be really intense.

* * *

Melinda adjusted her shirt and ran her hand across her stomach, still getting used to not having all that extra baby weight there. She took a deep breath in and knocked on the door. Within two seconds, Jim had answered, with a smile plastered on his face. He leaned in and gave her a hug.

"Hey. Uh...don't hate me."" He said, pulling back.

"Why would I hate you?"

"I forgot to call in the reservation." Jim said nothing.

"No, no...it's fine...We can...enjoy ourselves here." Melinda said, smiling.

"Come in." He said, smiling. She smiled and walked inside. "You can sit down...the couch doesn't bite." He said, chuckling. "Why are you so nervous?"

Melinda sat down, and so did Jim.

"I just...It's weird...y'know dating again." Melinda lied.

"...I thought we said this wasn't a date..." Jim said, smiling.

"...Well...it's not...I mean, technically, I'm still engaged so..."

"Right..." Jim said, disappointed. "Well, had this been a date...you would've been my first."

"Ever?"

"Yeah." Melinda looked stunned.

He chuckled. "My mom always told me not to rush into dating...your heart gets broken if you don't find the right one." Jim said, hinting at Melinda.

"Yeah, I know that feeling."

The room was silent. But, then, Jim broke the tension.

"You know... when I was little... and I'd... try to sneak the cookies out of the kitchen..." He laughed. "My brother and I used to always sneak cookies...so my mom put the jar above the fridge...so we couldn't get to it...and one day...I grabbed a chair from the dinning room and placed it up against the fridge...and I climbed up to reach the jar...Well, my mom walked in and saw me...I thought she was going to yell at me, spank me, or whatever...but, instead...she picked me up...and lifted me in the air...and let me get a cookie." He laughed again.

"Wow." Melinda laughed.

"Yeah...my mom did a lot of stuff for me when I was little."

Melinda smiled.

Before they knew it, minutes passed by until several hours had passed by, and they had talked about so many different things. They we both having a great time. They wouldn't admit it...but they were falling in love.

"You know what else my mom used to do to me when I was little?" Jim asked, playfully.

"What?" Melinda asked, curious.

"This." Jim reached over and tickled Melinda. Melinda bursted out into laughter

"Stop...Stop...Sto-" Melinda couldn't hold in her laughter anymore.

Jim started laughing, too. He loved seeing Melinda like this. Melinda laughed harder and harder each second.

"Oh, you're ticklish? Well, why didn't you say so?" Jim joked. He tickled Melinda more rapidly then. Melinda kept deviating from Jim. She leaned over the couch more and more until she fell onto the floor. But, Melinda's laughter didn't stop there.

Jim got down to the ground with her. "Oh, my god. Are you okay?" Jim asked, still laughing with Melinda.

"I'm okay. I'm okay." Melinda said, still laughing.

Jim put his arms on Melinda's shoulders. Melinda's laughter subsided, but her smile remained painted on her face. Jim smiled, with a smile almost as big as the one on Melinda's face. Melinda's smile receded to a small grin as she leaned in to kiss Jim. Melinda and Jim both closed their eyes as their lips met each others'. For the very first time they had kissed! It started off slowly but took them by surprise with how intense it felt. Then they looked each other in the eyes and both thought 'Woah!' Only a few more seconds had passed and they started kissing again. This time they kept going. Within a few more seconds, Melinda had rolled on top of Jim. Both Melinda and Jim's hearts were beating increasingly fast. Jim reached underneath Melinda's shirt and reached for the clasp on her bra. Melinda retreated from the kiss very fast.

"What?" Jim said, confused. Melinda got off of Jim, and began grabbing her things. "What? What did I do?"

"You're an ass." She mumbled, angrily.

"What did I do!" He asked, even more confused.

"I know exactly what was going through your head, the second you saw me." She said, angrily.

"Then tell me, because I don't what's going on." He said, getting up.

" 'A young, beautiful, unwed girl...four months pregnant'...so you think that because my fiance is dead...that I'd be willing to just...strip off my clothes and have sex with you beacuse I'm that easy."

"No, that's not-"

"That's not what you were thinking!" She said, raising her voice. "You don't think the fact that you reached under my shirt was a sign that you wanted to get me in bed!"

"No, I-"

"I am...NOT...going to fall for that! I...LOVED my fiance..." She paused for a moment and started to cry. She, then, grabbed the rest of her things and stormed out the door. She started walking toward her car, and walked right past Lee, who was watching the whole thing.

"Melinda!" He called, after her. He followed her to her car. Melinda got in and locked the door. Jim walked right up to the window. "Melinda, you don't understand-" Melinda ignored him, and rolled up the window. She started the engine, and put the car in drive. Jim ran to the front of her car. "Melinda, I'm not moving, until you listen to me." He announced, blocking her way. Melinda tapped on the gas, lightly. Jim jumped back, startled, but he stood his ground."What are you going to do, Melinda? Run me over?" He said, knowing she had no desire to hurt him. She pressed on the gas a second time, but Jim remained in his place. Then, Melinda pressed on the gas, full-throttle. Jim jumped out of the way, and Melinda drove off. Melinda looked out her rear view mirror, and started crying when she saw Jim chasing after her. Suddenly, Lee appeared in the passenger seat.

"I knew he was no good for you." He said, leaning back in his seat. Melinda continued to cry. "Oh, just forget about him."

"I can't!" She said, angrily. Melinda reached a stop light, and turned to Lee. "I can't forget about him, Lee!"

"And why is that?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Lee was frozen. "ARE YOU HAPPY, LEE! I SAID IT! I FREAKING SAID IT! I...LOVE HIM! Now thanks to you...I'm scared to fall in love again! First of all, you broke my heart when I expected you to be the last one to do it! And now I'm left with my heart broken and in pieces and you don't even bother to notice! It's sad because all along I thought you knew me better than everyone else...but now I am starting to wonder if you even knew me at all!"

Lee was stunned; speechless. "Well...I guess...I know where I stand, now...I just want you to know...you'll never be loved...the way I loved you...the way I still do...You think I enjoy watching this jackass break your heart!"

"Don't you dare talk about him like that!"

"WHY! He's turning you into someone I don't know! I'll talk about him anyway I want to...besides, I watched you just now...I saw the hatred in your eyes...you don't love him."

"Dammit, Lee...you'll never understand...I do love him..but I can't make him love me,want me,or understand me..All I can do is hope that someday he will."

Lee scoffed. "...The day Alice was conceived...we made love... you'll NEVER have that connection with that guy, that we had before I..."

"Before you died...this is what ruined our relationship..."

"So, my death ruined our relationship! Let's not forget that the ONLY reason I went back into that house was to get our rings...for our wedding! And I'm the cause for this problem! I wanted to marry you, Melinda! I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you, and-"

"And now we can't...this happened for a reason...I've gotten over it, and maybe you should too!"

"...Fine...You told me there'd always be a place in your heart for me...I guess '' pushed me aside...It's nice to know I still have a place in your heart..."

"...Lee-" Before she could say anything else, he was gone.

* * *

**Author's note:** Only a few chapters left...It's getting really intense. Review :)


	8. Reconciliation

**Author's note:** First, I want to thank everyone for the wonderful reviews. This is my most reviewed story, and I awnt to thank you all for that. Thank you for sticking through the plot-line. After this, there are only four more chapters. Still more great stuff to come!

* * *

Melinda, slowly pulled into her mother's driveway. She sighed and slouched in her seat. She glanced down and watched the arrow point to 'E' on her fuel gauge. Noticing this, she cried out in sucked it in and got out of her car. She hurried into her mother's house to avoid getting soaked with rain. She found herself on the front porch, and noticed her mother waiting for her.

"Long day?" She asked her daughter.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said, avoiding her mother's question.

"No, I think you do...you just don't want to admit it." Melinda looked at Beth, knowing she was right. "Come sit." Melinda, reluctantly, sat next to her mother on the front porch. "So...What's bothering you?"

"...It's amazing how someone can break your heart, but you still love them with all the little pieces." She said, trying not to cry.

"...Who are we talking about, Melinda?" Beth said, referring to Lee and Jim.

"I don't know." Beth looked at Melinda, sympathizing with her. "I think...Jim was using me."

"For what, sweetheart?"

"...He tried to get me in bed...So I tried to run over him...well, I didn't mean to, I was just...trying to get away from him."

"Hey, that's how I got your father." Beth said, trying to make it a joke.

"But I still love him...I really think there's a reason that I like him so much. Like something is telling me not to let him go. Every time I follow my heart... it leads me to him. I mean... what other explanation is there? Why is it that he is all I can think about? Why is it that no matter how upset I am... I see him and I can't help but smile? Why is it that when he smiles at me... I get that feeling in my stomach? And even when he'd broken my heart, and hurt me as much as anyone could ever hurt me... when he lied to me... and I hated him... why then did I still feel those same feelings? Answer me that, and then I'll tell you why I let him hurt me so much."

"You really love him?"

"...Yes."

"Then go for him."

"But I can't...Because every time I'm with him...I feel like I'm...cheating on Lee."

"...Melinda...A guy out there was meant to be the love of your life, your best friend, your soul mate, the one you can tell your dreams to. He'll smile at you, but he'll never laugh at your heart. He'll brush the hair out of your eyes. Send you flowers when you least expect it. He'll stare at you during the movies, even though he paid $8 to see it. He'll call to say goodnight or just cause he is thinking of you. He'll look in your eyes and tell you, you're the most beautiful girl in the world, and for the first time in your life... you'll believe it. Does he make you feel like that...The way Lee used to make you feel?"

"All the time."

"Then what's wrong with that?...Do you want me to tell you something really subversive? Love is everything it's cracked up to be. That's why people are so cynical about it. . . . It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for. And the trouble is, if you don't risk anything, you risk even more...Throughout life you will meet one person who is like no other. You could talk to this person for hours and never get bored, you could tell this person things and they will never judge you. This person is your soulmate... your best friend... never let them go... Do you know where I'm going with this, Melinda?"

"...Yeah..." Just then, Lee appeared.

"What a bunch of crap!" He said, amused.

"Why won't you leave me alone!" Melinda hissed.

"Melinda, you didn't tell me that Lee was still here." Beth said, a little freaked out.

"He won't leave me alone...and he won't let me be with Jim. He'd kill him to keep us apart."

"Hey, good idea." Lee said, seriously.

"Why is he still here?" Beth said, still freaking out.

"Because I'm not allowed to be with anyone but him."

"Beth...I love Melinda...and you know that...You weren't there...I'd _never_ use Melinda like that, and you're convincing her that he's better for her than me?"

"You and I are over Lee...and not because I don't still love you...because I do...I just...I can't be with you anymore."

"If anything, I'm staying here to protect her from him...yeah...I will do just about _anything_ to keep them apart." Just then, he disappeared.

"You might want to make sure Jim's okay." Beth said, worried.

Melinda bounced up, but then stopped. "I'm out of gas."

"Take my car..." Beth threw Melinda her car keys and smiled. "Go...talk to him...work this out."

Melinda smiled back and hugged her mom. "Thank you." Without a second thought, Melinda bolted to her mom's car, and drove off.

* * *

Melinda peeled into Jim's driveway, and ran up to his door. "JIM?JIM, IT'S MELINDA!" She said, pounding on his front door. Melinda waited as Jim opened the door, slowly.

"Mel?"

"Are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"...Uh...ca-can I come in?" She said, avoiding talking about Lee.

"Are you going to run me over again?"

"No...I won't." She said, chuckling slightly.

Jim widened his door to let her in.

"I'm sorry.'' They said, simultaneously.

"...I'm sorry...for...blowing up at you...I didn't mean it..."

"...And I'm sorry for making you blow up at me...I don't know what I was thinking...I-I lost my self-control...Today I caught myself smiling for no reason... then I realized I was thinking about you...I love days like that...I don't want to lose that...because I love you, Melinda."

"...Don't say you love me unless you really mean it, because I might do something crazy like believe it."

"...No, I mean it...and I know you're going through stuff, so if it's unrequited-"

"No!...I...I love you too, Jim...I'm trying really hard not to cry over you because every tear is just one more reminder that I don't know how to let you go...I want to be with you...for the rest of my life. If you mean what you say...if you really love me...then...we can make this work...because I want to live my life with you."

"You don't think this is moving too fast?"

"Not at all...Jim...Meeting you was fate...becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."

"...It's funny how big of an impact you have on me. It's like when I see you, you don't even have to speak...all you can do is smile, and it can make my day, and then that's how I remember my reasons for loving you."

"So then...are we...?"

"Absolutely." Just as they were going to seal the deal with a kiss, they heard a car skidding outside that startled them both.

"What was that?" Melinda asked, freaked out. After the skidding noise stopped they heard several pairs of gunshots being fired. Before they knew it, the gunshots got louder and louder. Suddenly, glass from the window in the living room exploded on the impact of the bullet. All within two seconds, Melinda and Jim fell to the floor. Then, the gunshots got quieter and quieter until they were no more. Melinda could hear the laughter of at least four boys. They sounded like teenagers. Melinda struggled to get up, pushing glass shards aside. Melinda cut her hand on a piece of glass and retracted her hand. She looked at her hand and saw the blood pouring out of her hand. She pulled out the glass and continued to get up. she moved her hand over, and felt something warm on the palm of her hand. She looked to her right and saw a pool of blood on the floor. She followed the trail and all the blood rushed from her head when she saw Jim lying on the floor. She crawled over to him. "Jim?" She called to him, terrified. She rolled him over, on his back, and saw that he had five or six bullet holes in him. Two, in his left arm, one in his chest, and three in his stomach. "Oh, my god! Jim! Jim wake up! JIM!" She called out to him, but he didn't wake up.

* * *

**Author's note:** :O HOLY CRAP! Lol, only four chapters left. EXCITING stuff at the end on chapter 9, and all of chapter 10. BIG STUFF, GUYS, BIG STUFF! Review :)


	9. Redhanded

**Author's note:** So sorry it took so long to update. I hope this chapter is worth the wait. Only a few more to go.

* * *

Melinda stroked her hand across Jim's face and continued down to his chest. She looked up to see the time. It was 2:15. It was dark, cold, and stormy outside. The lightning frightened her, and she got even more spooked each time she heard a clap of thunder. After she calmed her nerves, she wiped away her tears. She stopped, abruptly, and looked at the bandage on her hand. She had been cut up badly from the glass. She placed one hand back on Jim's chest and the other one on his stomach.

"This is all my fault... I'm sorry, Jim. This never would've happened if I hadn't fallen for you... I'm so sorry." She said, jerking back tears. Suddenly, Melinda felt a cold presence behind her. "Leave me alone... haven't you put me through enough already?" There was no response. Melinda turned to the presence. "Lee..." Her words froze. She was startled to see Lee standing behind her crying. "Lee?"

"I'm not one to give in... but... I think I've lost..." He lowered his head. "I've been replaced."

"Lee-"

"Don't... I'm not the one you want anymore... It's obvious... I just feel like I'm in the middle of some goofy soap opera... and no one seems to be on my side..." He began to think. "Why do you love him so much?"

"I have no idea...There's just something about him."

"... I'm not gonna get a real answer out of you... You just... you fell in love with him so fast... kind of seems like a rebound to me. You're just gonna hurt him..."

"I wouldn't take advantage of him... ever. I promised him that I would never hurt him."

"You promised me that, too... so why am I in so much pain?"

"Lee... I promise you... you won't be in pain if you just cross over."

"And I'm suppose to take your word for it! We swore to each other that there was no one else in this world meant for us... that we belong to each other."

"You wouldn't understand this, Lee. Maybe you're right... maybe there is only one soul mate for a person... You just weren't mine."

"... But you're mine... Do you even love me anymore?"

"Yes... You just weren't the person I was suppose to spend the rest of my life with."

Lee stood there a moment and said nothing. Instead, he started humming a tune:

_"I feel so unsure as I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. As the music dies, something in your eyes, calls to mind a silver screen and all those sad goodbyes..."_

Melinda took it from there and started, quietly, singing the words:

_"I'm never gonna dance again. Guilty feet have got no rhythm. Though it's easy to pretend, I know you're not a fool. I should've known better than to cheat a friend, and waste the chance that I'd been given. So I'm never gonna dance again, the way I danced with you."_

They both stopped, and Lee continued to look at Melinda.

"I don't know what to think of you anymore, Melinda... I'm sorry."

Melinda looked at Lee, solemnly, before he left. She turned her attention back to Jim and started to sob again. But, moments later, Jim woke up.

"Mel? Oh god, what happened?" Jim asked, referring to the aching feeling he had throughout his whole body.

"I-It was a drive by... the police already caught the kids..." Melinda began brushing her fingers through his hair. "... You're gonna be okay... the doctors got out all the bullets... they said your GSD was the most action they've seen in an OR in ages..." She joked. She leaned down and kissed Jim for a few moments.

"What was that for?"

"You saved my life."

"I did?"

Melinda nodded her head. "You don't remember? You pushed me out of the way... the doctors said if I had been just one step to the left, the bullet would've gone straight into your heart... Why did you do that?"

"I hear the sound of gunshots, I react... my reaction was to get you out of the way... I couldn't stand you being hurt again."

Melinda smiled, admirably. She could tell that Jim really did love her. "The doctors are gonna let you rest here a couple days, before they discharge you... Are you gonna be okay for the night? I was gonna go clean up your place a little bit, you know, blood and glass everywhere."

"Yeah, go ahead... I'll be here."

"I'll be back in the morning, though."

Jim said nothing, he just smiled as he watched Melinda walk out the door.

[...]

Several days had passed, and Jim had been almost fully healed. Melinda supported Jim's left side as she helped him into his house.

"You know, you don't have to do this, Melinda. I can walk."

"I just wanna help, Jim. I don't want you to overdo it."

"Okay, okay. I don't want to start anything, so let's just go inside." He chuckled.

"That was the plan." Melinda said, as a rebuttal.

Melinda and Jim get into the house and go up the stairs to Jim's bedroom.

"Ooh, nice place." Melinda said, slightly sarcastic.

"Yeah, I hear that every time a new chick is at my house."

"A 'new chick'?" Melinda laughed.

"I'm kidding."

"Good." Melinda laughed, again. She helped Jim onto the bed and he, automatically laid down. He grunted out in pain.

"Still sore?"

"Of course not... I just like to grunt out in pain every once in a while." Jim joked.

"Do you have any clothes you want me to wash? I was gonna do some laundry."

"You want me to put my clothes in the same machine as your panties?" Jim instigated.

"I resent that remark!" Melinda said, angrily, even though she knew he was joking.

"Okay, thongs. How's that?" Jim, continued.

"Alright, ha ha. Very funny." Melinda sat on the bed next to Jim. "Do you want me to get you anything? An ibuprofen or something?" She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

"No... but... if you could just... stay there... just for a minute. I just want to look at you right now."

Melinda nodded her head. "No problem." She whispered. Jim put his face close to hers and Melinda rubbed her cheek against his. Her kissed her, then she pulled back, eyes sparkling. The first kiss led them to even more, until they couldn't stop. This time, when Jim reached for the clasp on her bra, she didn't stop him. Jim reached down to unbutton her pants, and Melinda did the same with trembling anticipation. Before they knew it, they found themselves under the covers swimming in an ocean of pleasure, intimacy, and heavy breathing. Their bodies connected together and became one. Jim kissed Melinda on the neck and continued down her body. The passion and intensity continued all night, until they both fell asleep.

[...]

Melinda woke up and found the upper half of her body laying across Jim's chest. She looked at him, not knowing what she was feeling. She couldn't tell if she was guilty or relieved. All she knew was that it had happened and there was no going back. Once again, Lee appeared in the room, at the worst possible time.

"That's it then."

"Lee-" She said, feeling flushed. She knew she was caught and there was no getting out of this.

"Don't... even bother, Melinda... I'm done."

"Lee, wait. Let me explain."

"It's too late for that!" He yelled, startling Melinda. "What's done can't be undone... You can't fix every broken soul's heart, Melinda."

"Lee..."

He refused to listen, he just left Melinda alone, again. After he left, Jim sat up in the bed, feeling foggy and confused.

"Mel... Who... Who were you talking to?"

Melinda didn't know how to answer him. Instead she just stared at the spot where Lee was, previously, standing.

* * *

**Author's note:** Uh-oh. What's gonna happen next? I think we all know... BUT there is one thing that none of you will EVER see coming! Can you guess what it is? Review :)


	10. Last Resort

**Author's note:** One chapter left, guys. It's going to be intense. I want to thank everyone for holding on through this bumpy roller coaster. It'll be worth it in the end! Enjoy the second to last chapter! To answer power214063's question, you'll find out what happens in the last chapter.

* * *

Melinda sat there, still saying nothing. She didn't know how to respond to him. What was she suppose to say? She could barely blink, let alone open her mouth to speak. Jim remained there rubbing his eyes waiting for an answer. Melinda was speechless. After a long, awkward, silent moment passed by, she finally thought of something to say to him.

"... What?" She asked, hoping to avoid telling him the truth.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" He asked rubbing his fingers on Melinda's skin.

"... Uh... yeah..." She said, pissed at herself for lying to him.

"Oh... well, then let's talk breakfast. I'll make omelets... if you buy the eggs. Deal?"

Melinda wanted to tell him the truth then. _'I have to tell him... I don't want to hurt him.' _She turned to Jim and looked at him for a second. "Deal." She whispered.

[...]

Melinda had been thinking a lot since that night. It had been over two months since then, and she couldn't get the thought out of her head. She still wasn't sure what she felt. She was glad that she finally did it, but she, also, felt guilty beyond belief. While walking to work, (Melinda was feeling sick, so she walked to work to get some air.) She kept feeling an aching feeling in her stomach, and she didn't know what it was. The pain got worse with each step. She cringed every other step because the pain was so intense. Eventually, she sat down on a bench. She breathed in deeply, because her chest began to tighten. Then, a sudden headache appeared. Melinda felt horrible. She put her head between her legs and continued to breathe.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" Asked a familiar voice.

Melinda raised her head and looked up to see a familiar face that matched that familiar voice.

"... Alice... h-hi. I'll be fine." Melinda said, feeling more enthusiastic than she sounded.

"Are you sure, Melinda? You don't look well."

"No, I'm fine. It's probably just a cold."

"A cold? You sure? You look pretty sick."

"I can assure you... I'm fine." Melinda looked down and saw a year old baby that was standing, unsteadily. She could tell that he was just learning to walk. "Hi little one. Hi." She said smiling.

"You remember Brennan, right?"

"I couldn't forget him." Melinda said, smiling.

"And where's your little baby girl?" She asked, excited.

"... Oh right... it's been that long hasn't it?"

"Seven months... so where is she?"

"... I... I miscarried in January."

"...Oh, gosh... Melinda I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have shot my mouth off."

"No... it's okay, you didn't know."

"A- and where's your fiance? I- I'm sure you're married now, though, right?"

"... He... He died in December... the day we met."

"... Oh, my god... I- I'm just going to stop talking now... Oh, god, I'm so sorry."

"What can you do, huh?"

"Life sucks, right?"

"Not entirely... sometimes... the bad things in life are just a blessing in disguise." She said, referring to Jim.

"... Are you sure you're alright? Maybe I should take you to the hospital."

"No, I'll be fine."

"You don't even look like you can stand up, Melinda."

Melinda took that as a challenge, so she, slowly, stood up to prove Alice wrong. "See? I'm fine." Melinda began swaying back and forth. Melinda fell back onto the bench, and started breathing even heavier.

"That's it... I'm calling an ambulance." She said, pulling out her though she wouldn't admit it, Melinda felt as if she was going to die right then and there.

[...]

Alice sat on the bench trying to keep Melinda awake until the ambulance arrived. Regardless of how loud the sirens were, Melinda wasn't affected at all by the ringing in her ears. When the ambulance stopped, Melinda could just barely keep her eyes open enough to see Jim coming out of the ambulance.

"Mel? Mel can you hear me?" Jim turned his attention to Alice. "What happened?"

"I-I don't know, I got here and saw her like this."

"Melinda, can you hear me?" Jim puts his hand in hers. "Squeeze my hand if you can hear me." He waited for her to do what he asked, but nothing happened. "Alright, get the gurney, Bobby." He called out, to his friend and coworker. Jim picked up Melinda and laid her on the gurney. As Jim was wheeling the gurney into the back of the ambulance, Melinda grabbed Jim's hand and squeezed tight.

"Don't ever leave me... please. I need you." She said, through quiet whispers. Jim just nodded his head, and squeezed her hand back.

"I won't leave... I promise."

[...]

Melinda lay in a hospital room, with Jim right beside her, waiting for a doctor to come in. After waiting a half hour, Melinda's doctor came in.

"I know what your problem is, Melinda... You're pregnant." She said, smiling.

Melinda was stunned, and so was Jim. Melinda could think of anything to say. "... What? N-no I'm not."

"You sure are. During pregnancy your blood pressure raises to significant heights. You were having a bout of morning sickness and started feeling dizzy, when you got up too fast, it caused you to pass out. Syncope during pregnancy is more frightening than when you normally pass out... We can have you discharged in a couple hours... Congratulations, you two." With that, she walked out of the room.

Jim was smiling so big that he couldn't feel his face. "We're having a baby?"

Melinda couldn't believe it. She knew that if she got pregnant again she would only miscarry again. She couldn't let that happen. "I.. I'll be right back." Melinda said, walking towards the bathroom. She stepped in and closed the door behind her, locking it. She, again, started feeling like her stomach was turning. She didn't want to miscarry again, so she did the only thing she thought she could do. She lifted the lid of the toilet and thought about what she was about to do. She wiped away the few tears that were rolling down her cheeks, and sat on the toilet. She closed her eyes, and began crying again. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to stay quiet, so Jim couldn't hear her in the next room. After each time she pushed, she whispered to herself, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." She kept at it for over ten minutes before it was finally over. Once it was, she sat there, thinking about what she had just done, and how there was no going back.

* * *

**Author's note:** :O You all hate me now, huh? "She did it again." Don't worry, this will all pay off in the last chapter! Review!


	11. The final chapter

**Author's note:** Here it is, guys! The FINAL chapter! I'm so excited for the reviews on this one. Thank you to everyone that read from beginning to end; I am truly grateful. :)

* * *

Melinda stared at herself in the mirror, ashamed of what she had done. She looked deep in her eyes and saw the anger and disappointment. She, then, began talking to herself. "What is the matter with you? How could you even think of doing something like that?... What's happened to you?... You... you've changed..." She tried to snap herself out of it, by splashing cold water on her face. "Maybe... maybe Lee was right... maybe Jim is changing me. Oh, my god... what's wrong with me?" Melinda's conversation ended when she heard a knock on the door.

"Mel? Are you alright?" Jim asked, worried for Melinda. At that moment, Melinda decided that she couldn't lie anymore. She had to come clean now. She knew it would be hard, but she didn't want to end up hurting Jim. He knocked again. "Mel?"

Melinda wiped her tears and opened the door. Jim could tell she was crying. Melinda looked at him for a second before she finally said something. "I couldn't do it." She whispered. "I couldn't do it."

"... Do what? Melinda... what's wrong?" He asked, walking closer to her.

"I... I tried... but I couldn't... do it." She said, crying.

"Do what?" He asked, again.

"I tried to kill the baby." She said, bursting into tears.

"What!" He asked, baffled. "Mel, that's crazy! W-why would you do that!"

"I didn't."

"But you tried... why?"

"I... I didn't want it to happen again... I couldn't."

"What?... Melinda, what happened?"

"... When I got pregnant with Alice... and I miscarried... I was a wreck after that... I was so pissed at myself and at Lee, and the world... I just... I didn't want to go through that again... I didn't want to learn to love someone and then have my heart broken, because it's already happened twice!... Don't you understand that?"

"... I do... but what about me? That's my baby, too... I'm ready for this."

"You are?... You barely know me."

"... Melinda... I love you... Don't you know that after all that's happened?... I want to have a baby with you, I want to share my secrets with you, and I want..." Jim's words froze. "... to marry you."

Melinda was stunned. She couldn't respond in anyway; she didn't know how to react. "What?" She asked, still stunned.

"Melinda... I've learned a lot this past year... and it''s all because of you... I... I've never cared about anything until I met you... When I got shot, I kept telling myself that if you weren't there for me when I woke up, I would've wanted to die. If I wasn't so crazy about you, I wouldn't have asked you to stay with me when you needed someone... I wouldn't have been there for you while you were hurt... I wouldn't want to have a baby with you. I... I want this for us... I'm ready; I want this."

"I do, too... but, we can't have this... if there are secrets between us. Lee... had a special place in my heart because... he... he knew all my secrets."

"There can't be anything I don't know about you."

"...Actually... there is. And... I don't know if I'm ready to tell you. I mean, Lee's parents didn't even accept me after they knew."

"I'm not Lee's parents... I'm the man who loves you... and will never judge you." She wanted to open herself up to him, but she was deathly afraid of the rejection that she had felt many times before. "There's nothing that you can't tell me, Melinda... don't you know that?"

"... I can't afford to have my heart broken again." She cried.

"Melinda..." He tried to comfort her. "I will never hurt you... Melinda, I promise you... no matter what you want to tell me... I will always... always be here for you... I will always want to have this baby with you, and I will always want to marry you. I wouldn't regret any of it."

"...My secret could change our entire relationship, Jim."

"It cannot be that bad..." He wasn't breaking through. "You wanna hear my secret?... I'm a widow."

"What?"

"...When I was seventeen I met this girl... her name was Julia... she was the most amazing friend I ever had... we fell in love, and we decided to get married. We both got emancipated... our parents were furious... but we were in love. We'd been married for three years... then... she didn't come home one night..." His voice trailed off.

"What happened?"

"...She was at work... the parking garage... collapsed..." His voice was breaking. "So... there's my big secret... It's been a long time... but I think we both are ready for me to move on... and I have... I know exactly what you've been going through this whole time..."

"... Thank you... for trusting me with that... I know that was hard."

"It was."

Melinda knew, then, that she could trust him, too. "I have a gift... Ever since I was a little girl... I knew that... I can see and talk to..." She made it in this far, so she couldn't backpedal. "... the dead."

Jim was stunned. "The dead? L-like... ghosts?" Melinda nodded her head. "What's so bad about that?"

Melinda was shocked. That was not the reaction she expected. "You don't think I'm a freak?"

"Of course not... to be honest... I'm kinda jealous... Are... are there any here?"

"Actually... there's one that's been with both of us for a while."

"Really? W-who?" Jim asked, excited, although Melinda wasn't sure he would want to know.

"It's Lee. He's been with me since he died."

"... Lee's haunting us?"

And of course, Jim saying his name triggered his appearance. "You're damn right I am!"

"Yeah, and he's mad."

"I am pissed!" Lee shouted.

Jim was surprised. "Is he here now?" Melinda nodded. "Oh, my god... well... what does he want?"

"I want you to stay the hell away from Melinda!"

"Lee-"

"No, Melinda I am tired of this! I can't stand to be second best anymore! I hate seeing you with him!"

"So you don't want to see me happy?" That question broke Lee's heart. "You don't want to spend the afterlife knowing that I'm going to be okay?... That there's going to be someone to look after me? Lee... I wanted to kill myself after you died... now I don't... so... why don't you want me to be happy?"

"Are you talking to him now?" Jim asked, a little freaked out.

"Yes... and he doesn't want me to be with you."

"...Look... If you're afraid I'm going to hurt her, I can promise you that I won't." Jim announced, as if Lee were standing right in front of him.

"Bull... Melinda... you make a choice... right now... Me... or him?"

Melinda didn't even have to think about the answer. "Him."

"... Fine, I guess I'll be going then."

''... The light?"

Lee laughed. "I've been thinking about what's going to happen to a guy like me on the other side of that light."

"N-nothing bad is going to happen... there's no judgment in the light... just look into it."

"I already have... and there's no one there for me... besides... I've already made another deal."

"Lee... I know what you're talking about; who you're talking about... please, don't go to him."

"Too late for begging, Melinda."

"Lee-" Before she could stop him, Lee had crossed under. She was devastated. She turned her attention back to Jim, because she knew there was nothing else she could do for Lee. "I know... I'm a freak... you can go now."

Jim stood there, not saying anything. "... No... Mel, I'm not going anywhere."

"... You still want to be with me?"

"Why would I let something I can't see come between us?" Jim smiled. "So... will you?" Jim asked, referring to the proposal.

"...Yes." She said, smiling. Jim ran up to Melinda and they embraced each other. Melinda finally felt like she met the person she could trust her heart with. She knew that Jim would always be there for her.

[...]

It was just her luck! The last dress in the store on sale. She didn't have the money to pay full price, and the wedding was just days away...

* * *

**Author's note:** THANK YOU EVERYONE THAT READ THIS STORY FROM BEGINNING TO END! THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! SEQUEL COMING UP SO LOOK OUT FOR IT! REVIEW THIS STORY FOR THE LAST TIME!


End file.
